TEENAGE DIRTBAG
by Teenage dirtbag luvs dashy
Summary: This is a Danny Phantom songic for the song Teenage Dirtbag. It's awesome! :D


**This is a songfic of the song TEENAGE DIRTBAG:**

**Enjoy it. Cas its awesome!**

**Her name is Paulina  
I have a dream about her**

It was a typical day in class again. Danny Fenton was daydreaming in class about the love of his life! PAULINA. Sam tried to wake him up by throwing an eraser at him, but poor love struck Danny wouldn't wake up from his trance. Sam tried throwing Tucker's PDA at Danny also, but that still didn't wake him up. Then Sam threw a mid-evil flail at Danny's head but he just sighed and kept starring lovingly at Paulina.

**She rings my bell  
I got gym class in half an hour  
Oh how she rocks  
In Keds and tube socks**

Sam was about to pick up her DESK and throw it at Danny, but the bell rang and Sam had to go to Science, while Danny lovingly followed Paulina to gym class. Danny went to get changed in the guy's locker room and when he came out he saw Paulina in keds and tube socks already with her friends.

**But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a dam about me**

After gym Danny came up to Paulina, but as usual Paulina didn't even notice Danny drooling over her shoulder, and she walked away to lunch to sit at the cool kids table with her friends, while Danny miserably watched her.

**Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Listen to Ember Mclain, baby with me**

Danny walked to throw out his lunch and accidentally tripped over his shoelaces. People laughed at him, but Danny ignored them and went back to his table with Sam and Tucker. Danny took out his CD player and popped in Ember Mclian's single REMEMBER. "DANNY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU HATE EMBER!" Sam yelled. But Danny just turned the music louder and started looking at Paulina again. "Danny has lost his mind! IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE! FLEE FLEE TO THE SAFE HAVEN OF OUR GOTHIC UTOPIA!" Screamed Sam and ran away. "UTOPIA I'M COMING BABY!" Tucker screamed and ran after Sam. Danny just stayed planted looking at Paulina until the end of lunch time.

**Her boyfriend's a dick  
And he brings a gun to school  
And he'd simply kick  
My ass if he knew the truth**

At the end of the day Dash walked hand in hand with Paulina down the halls of Casper High. Danny felt sick in his stomach. How could a nice, lovely girl such as Paulina go out with a hideous monster like Dash! It was simply wrong. Danny got an image of what Dash would do to him if he ever found out how madly in love he was with Paulina. Danny knew he was rich and he had a gun collection. The thought of it was quite frightening.

**He lives on my block  
And he drives an Iroc  
But he doesn't know who I am  
And he doesn't give a dam about me**

That day after school Dash and Paulina were walking to Dash's car. Well whats so great about him having a car! He's as dumb as a rock and the only reason that Dash even has a car is because he got held back for two years! What a dumb a thought Danny.

Just then Dash interrupted Danny's thoughts. "Are you gonna get out of the streat loser or am I gonna have to make you!" Dash asked menacingly. Danny just realized that he had been walking on the street instead of the sidewalk and that Dash's car was right at his heels. Danny quickly got out of the street as Paulina gave Dash a disapproving look.

**Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Listen to Ember Mclain, baby with me**

Just as Danny did every night he went laid on his bed, looked out the window and thought about Paulina. WHY CANT SHE LIKE ME! He thought desperately while Remember endlessly played in his head.

**Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin'  
Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin'**

The next day Danny found out there was gonna be a dance at Casper high. This is my chance! Danny though excitedly. Just as he went up behind Paulina he heard her saying. "Oh I would love to go to the dance with you Dash!" Oh somebody kill me! Danny thought as he slumped away.

**Man I feel like mold  
It's the dance night and I am lonely  
Low and behold**

That night at the dance Danny sat at a table all alone. Even his friends Sam and Tucker who almost never went to social gatherings were dancing together and having the time of their lives. I must be the most pathetic person here! Danny thought sadly. Why did I even show up he thought.

**She's walking over to me  
This must be fake  
My lip starts to shake  
How does she know who I am  
And why does she give a dam about**

Just then Danny noticed Paulina coming over to him. Danny looked behind him to make sure she wasn't walking over to Dash instead, but there was no one behind him. Danny gulped nervously and his lip started to shake. JUST TRY TO LOOK COOL! Danny thought. "Hi Danny." Paulina said shyly. "PPP-Ppaaaullinaa?" Danny asked shakily. Paulina smile then said:

**I've got two tickets to Ember Mclain, baby  
Come with me Friday, don't say maybe  
I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby like you**

Danny smiled as Paulina was just about to kiss him when all of a sudden Danny felt his head throbbing in pain. He looked around and realized he had been hit with a desk. Sam screamed in anger then walked out. Danny rubbed his head in pain. "WOMAN THESE DAYS! It must be that time of month again for her!" Danny said.

Just then he noticed Paulina standing by him. "Are you okay?" she asked sounding concerned. "Yeah I'm fine." said Danny. Just then Dash came into the room and said "Paulina, baby are you coming?" "Yes Dashy!" said Paulina as she helped Danny up then waved good bye to him. Danny got so week in the knees that he fell down again.

**Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin  
Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin**


End file.
